星火
by Fmiya
Summary: 无名氏不记得的过去


无名氏×伊格那司

黑岛不愧b社好朋友，洗审美的功力一样样的。看习惯了觉得伊格那司的造型还蛮cool的哈哈哈

原作补完，中篇

1.

法师们总是需要很多材料来做实验，有些普普通通，有些稀少而昂贵，有些则是…特别的。

需要订制、不应该被人发现的那种。

一个同往常那样为烟雾所笼罩的夜晚，法师来到了巢穴。小巷中一片寂静，只有法师的脚步声和从远方偶尔传来的呼喊声能够被人所听到。

带着兜帽的男人在院门边垂首站立着，在他身后跟着一个少年，正跪着照料铁笼里的活物。

法师走到男人面前，看了少年与"材料"一会儿，开口："劳克。"

他的声音十分低沉，带着一种滞涩之感，像是某种应该出现在古堡中、属于死者的回声。带着兜帽的男人显而易见地颤抖了一下，不过很快平复了下来。他弯下腰，恭谨的回答道："您有什么吩咐，大人？"

回答他的是一片静默。

劳克不敢直起腰，"非常抱歉，大人…这次由于…"

法师打断了他："我不需要理由。"

中间人抑制住了擦汗的冲动，声音微弱下来，"如果您允许，大人，我们下次一定会…"

法师没有理会他，在院中巡视起来，像是在考虑要怎么处理这件事。最后他停在了少年的面前，"站起来。"

少年抿紧了嘴唇，垂下眼睛没有动。法师没有在意，抓住肩膀把少年拉起来，像仔细地检查他的瞳孔和手指，最后满意地拍了拍他的脸。

"劳克。"

"是，大人。"

"这个男孩给我，这次的事情就当没发生过。"

然而中间人却露出了挣扎的神色，"大人…"

"怎么了？"

法师不耐烦地问。

"没事，没事…多谢您的恩惠，大人。"

法师似乎是想到了什么，扯了一下嘴角，把少年拉到铁笼边开始施法。

在淡紫色的光幕中，少年最后看了一眼带着兜帽的男人，他仍然垂首站着，身影和夜色融为了一体。他没有哭，只是暗暗下了决心，当少年回过头来的时候，迎上的是法师饶有兴味的神色。

"那么，以后你就是我的学徒了。"

2.

法师其实并不很需要学徒。

但他缺干杂活的。尤其是够机灵、有足够的胆子处理实验材料，失踪了又不会有人来问的那种。

遗憾的是这种人在巢穴并不稀罕，所以伊格那司有了三个前辈，最年长的一个已经二十五岁。

法师曾经说过，如果他们中有人能成功地施放出一个法术，他就会收这个足够有天赋的小子为弟子，教导他更高级的魔法。

他没有教过他的学生任何有关法术的东西，除了常识，也就是法师的冒险者同伴应该了解的知识。他们中的大部分最开始甚至不识字。

然而一个传奇法师的教导，可以让贵族们趋之若鹜，何况是这些生长在巢穴的少年们。

在完成法师的要求之外，四个少年彼此竞争。伊格那司是他们中最小的一个，也是身体最瘦弱的一个，但他很聪明，几乎从不吃亏，即使受到惩罚也会拖着加害者一起。渐渐地也很少有人来招惹他。

之后伊格那司开始梦见火。

最初的时候，他梦见自己躺在地底的废弃房屋中，灰尘刺激着他的气管，漆黑一片的视野中即使伸手也不见五指。

微小的火星从他的指尖散发出来，漂浮在空中，照亮了小小的一方天地。伊格那司着迷地看着它们，直到一切再一次被黑暗所吞没。

他不记得自己之后又做了什么，只知道自己那时一定十分焦急，这焦急继而变成了怒气，火舌从他的掌心喷吐而出，烧灼了额发。

他在狂喜中醒来，望着低矮的天花板，愤愤地攥紧了拳头。

后来他梦见声音。许许多多的声音，模糊而温柔，反复说着"来吧，来吧！"，火焰从视线里升起，在高温中视野中的景象被扭曲，然后被焚烧殆尽，而他从那景象中感到了一丝敬畏。火焰跳动着接近他，拉扯他的衣角，抚摸他的肌肤，亲吻他的脸庞，好像一个热情的少女投入她情人的怀抱。他伸出自己的手，赤色与金色从他的手心上炸裂开来，融入旋转着的火焰之中。它和它们在沟通，诉说自己的孺慕、不安和雄心勃勃，颤动的旋律就是它们的语言。

他有时会被惶恐惊醒，有时是激动，更多的时候在毫无理由的安心中沉睡整夜。

再后来他的梦中只有火了。火焰构成了世界中的一切，燃烧的海浪翻卷着，像巨兽般捕食着漂浮在空中的火星，浅青色的云朵明明灭灭，随着能量爆发的余波起伏不定，他飞在高空之上，没有任何东西可以约束他，他俯视大地，如同一个帝王君临他的国度。

火焰给予了它的信徒第一个印记。

3.

"凝视那些火焰，恳求者！抬起头，看！"

他跪在地上，弓身用手支撑自己以减轻膝盖的剧痛。他很想大声叫喊，或是乞求他的老师，然而这样的行为只会引来更加残酷的惩罚，所以他只是咬紧了牙关，侧头向壁炉看去。流动的金色从垂落的发丝之间透过，搅得视线一片模糊。只有火…只有火。

只有火才能给他力量。

他的老师或许说了些什么，但他的全副心神都沉浸在在过去的数个夜晚火焰曾经带给他的那些幻梦中，直到他听到椅脚和地板擦出长长的一声。

刚开始的时候他还没意识到发生了什么，直到阴影将他笼罩起来。法师猛然抓住他的手，将他拉向壁炉，他突然意识到之后会发生什么，理智被恐惧冲垮，无法自制地哀求起来，然而手仍然被压到灼热的煤炭之上。

那是我的声音吗？不似人类的尖叫声回荡在耳中，他想昏过去，然而疼痛像一根扎在脑子里的针，维持着他的清醒。他听见法师用毫无感情的声音说：

"要想学习，你就必须受苦，恳求者。你必须让自己被你运用的力量所烧灼。了解它的折磿，你就会知道如何用它来对付你的敌人。"

4.

试剂被泼到伊格那司的脸上。他几乎是立即就发出了一声惨叫，捂住眼睛，淡青色的液体顺着他的眉弓流下来，发出淡淡的光芒，就像是磷火一样。

法师没有出声，房间内一时间只回荡着他的呻吟声，直到伊格那司因为气力不济跪倒在地上，法师才站起身，走到他面前，居高临下地看着他，"痛吗？"

伊格那司死死握住拳头，慢慢地喘了几口气。"求您宽恕我。"，他说，声音微弱，带着一丝哀求的意味。

"我问你的是，痛吗？"

"…痛。"

年轻人以一种恭顺的姿态趴伏在老师面前，低垂着头颅，额头抵着深红色的天鹅绒下摆，单薄身体的轮廓从宽大的法袍下显现出来。法师注视了他一会儿，满意地点点头，起身走开，将一句话留在身后：

"那么，记住它。"

伊格那司不记得自己到底挣扎了多长时间才昏过去，当他醒来的时候，背靠着冰凉的大理石地板，视野中已经一片昏暗，几乎看不清房间内的物体。

"过来。"

随着法师的话语，和疼痛同时回到意识中的还有恐惧，这恐惧是如此强烈，以至于完全遮蔽了前者。他慢慢爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走着，我的眼睛怎么了？不，不能瞎！我才刚开始学习魔法！可是老师会给我治疗吗？或许我只是个消耗品…而他正准备最后给自己找点乐子。想到这里，他咬紧了牙，脚步也随之慢下来。

"过来。"

法师变得更危险的声音打断了他的思绪。他下意识加快了脚步。不，或许不是，老师只是想让我得到教训，毕竟，他亲口说过，我是他近些年见过最有天赋的学生…他安慰着自己。再说，如果他真的想杀死我，那我拼了命也要让他付出代价…可是，这可能吗？

"停。"

"跪下来。"

他跪下，不安地等候着，警惕地注意着任何可能提示着什么的声响。他听到衣料摩擦的声音，扶手椅因为重心转移而发出的轻微声响，然后一只手抬起他的下巴。

冰凉的手指抚过被灼伤的皮肤，带来一阵新的、如同针刺般的疼痛，他本能地颤抖了一下，法师的动作顿了一下，接着他听到一阵从胸腔里发出的低沉笑声。"你在害怕。"

"…是的，老师。"

"这很好。"法师笑了一声，"不懂得敬畏力量的人是无法得到力量的。"

他向前倾身，伊格那司几乎可以感到他的吐息拂过面孔，不由得瑟缩了一下。与常人不同，这气息是冰凉的，像冬夜卷过枯枝和覆雪的风，而且致命，他想，如同来自于死神。

法师没有在意弟子的胡思乱想，在柔和的氟石光芒下检查了他的伤势，做了一个手势，放置药水的橱柜打开，一瓶鲜红色的药剂飘了过来。

"张嘴。"

法师的拇指擦过年轻人的眼皮，导引着魔力的流动。伊格那司咬住嘴唇，小心地抽气，在最初几乎可以引起疼痛的高热过后，升起了一种昏昏沉沉的舒适，好像泡在温水中，疼痛和恐惧都变得遥远，几乎是无意识地，他放松下来，把头颈的重量交托到托着他下巴的那只手上，忘记了这只手的主人曾经怎样折磨他，甚至忘记了那属于一个强大而且容易发怒的施法者，直到治疗过程完成。在朦胧中，他感到自己被从地上拉起，牵着穿过长长的走廊，一扇又一扇门在他身前打开，发出悠长的声音欢迎它们的主人。

黑暗包裹着他，但此时他已不再感到恐惧。

5.

伊格那司脸上的伤用了足足半月才好完全。法师并没有治疗他脸上的灼伤，在痊愈后，它给他留下了一道伤痕，从额头一直蔓延到脸颊边，让这个曾经看起来平凡无奇的男孩变得气质鲜明而危险。

一个足够铭记终身的印记。错误的印记，或者说，愚蠢的印记。

这个印记伴随了他两年时间，在这两年中，他成为了一个技艺娴熟、神思敏捷、足以在巢穴中进行追踪的法师。

"游戏结束了。"

伊格那司站在死巷中，轻蔑地说道，火焰从他的掌心升起，在风中摇晃着。他能感觉到力量顺应着他的愤怒从血脉中涌出，充满了身体，随之而来的是一种危险的热度。在他的对面，他曾经的一位同僚捂着手臂半跪在地上，眼中充满了愤怒，但更多的，也让他欣喜的，是恐惧。

"老师之所以不处理你，是因为他知道我自己会处理。"他并没有强调"老师"这两个字—从前他们都只能叫他"大人"或者"主人"—但仍然不自觉地在声音里显现出了一丝骄傲，"或者说，你真以为自己的把戏能瞒得过我，还有一位大法师？"

火焰从他手中倾泻而出，照亮了夜色。翻卷的火舌吞没了他的敌人，在空气中展开，像一把被魔法之手打开的折扇，美丽的红色与金色如同活的花纹，彼此交缠，发出喜悦的鸣叫声。死巷原本脏黑的地面和墙壁被这把巨大的折扇挡住，即使是泥墙也在高温下发出不详的噼啪声。伊格那司出神地望着这幅盛景，感到身体越来越热，心脏急促地跳动着，应和着火焰的节奏，仿佛要挣脱胸腔，和那至高的光华融为一体。他情不自禁地向前走了几步，直到发丝在高温的作用下变得卷曲，理智叫嚣着自己的愚蠢，才猛然停住。

"你必须让自己被你运用的力量所烧灼…"

法师低沉而冰冷的声音回荡在他耳边。在最初的时候，他怀疑这是大法师为自己恶劣的爱好所找的借口，但结果证实，这确实是一种绝好的成长方法—他在疼痛中哀号或是暴怒，无论是哪一种，它们都能将力量从他的身体中唤起，让法术焕发出更大的能量。很多次，他躺在地上，伤痕累累，冷汗淋漓，老师在他面前踱步，说起他刚刚施行的法术，眼里散发着光彩。

大部分时候老师会给他治疗。他解开他的衣服，用稳定而冰凉的手指抚摸他的肌肤，引导药剂的力量或是单纯地涂抹各式各样的油膏。他赤身裸体地躺在实验室的石桌上，脸色苍白，小心地控制着呼吸，因为疼痛而时不时地颤抖，却奇异地感到安心。那是一种被强大者所庇佑的安心，命运有人所引导时的安心。这也是他之所以相信法师的缘由，毕竟，就他所知，巢穴里那些以别人痛苦为乐的家伙可不会耗费珍贵的药剂、更别说细致的耐心在受害者身上。

他会在未来的某一时间完完全全地体会火焰的温度，但那不是现在，不是在这种毫无防护的情况下。他这样告诉自己，转身离开了，但在他的心底，有一个声音说：那是他的家人和朋友，即使他径直走入火中，也不会受到伤害，相反，他们会一起回到故乡。

6.

伊格那司回来的时候，法师正在冥想。他靠在高背椅上，脸庞笼罩在阴影里，交叠双手，戒指上的黑曜石在壁炉的映照下泛出一道朦胧的闪光。

"老师。"

伊格那司看到法师的身影动了一下，似乎是向前倾身，许久之后，他听到一声，"过来。"

伊格那司走过去，恭敬地躬身，年长者伸出手来，缓慢地以一种对他来说过于轻微的力度抚上弟子的脸，他手指上的戒指划过年轻人柔软的肌肤，留下一道浅浅的印痕。法师将伊格那司的头发握在指尖，曾经的少年有着在巢穴中常见的红褐色头发，而在数年的训练和学习中，那种脏兮兮和毛糙的质感渐渐褪去，此时苍白手指间的发丝，如同大理石上流淌的鲜血。

法师站起身，抬起伊格那司的下巴，他们之间的距离近到后者可以看见自己的倒影。法师的眼睛通常是空无的，漆黑而寒冷，如同深渊，但此刻它被某种东西所填满，伊格那司可以发誓他在其中看到了某种东西，像是蛰伏的巨兽、浅淡的水波或是腾腾不息的火焰。他的手从伊格那司的颊边开始下移，抚摸过他的喉结和锁骨，擦过胸膛，最后落向他的小腹。年轻的法师下意识地一颤，向后退了一步。

法师看向他。他比伊格那司要高，而且远比他强壮，他的眉弓很高，阴影常年笼罩在眼睛上，显得冷酷而不可捉摸，面部的轮廓硬朗，带着风霜的痕迹，肌肉的线条流畅地从颈部显现出来，没入领口之中。

"怎么，不愿意吗？"

"…不。"他鼓起勇气说，感到惊恐和出于骄傲的愤怒就像是水面上的泡沫那样很快消失无踪，"我的一切都是您的。"

"是吗？"

法师念了一句咒语，绕到他的背后，将手放到他的肩膀上，就像平时表示嘉奖那样。这声音中带着一种难以辨认的感情，或许是怀念，或许是嘲笑，或许两者兼备，然而伊格那司看不到他的表情。

停顿了一下之后，这只手下移，在他的腰侧漫不经心地撩拨起来。这感觉相当奇怪，伊格那司低下头，感觉到有一团火焰缓慢地舔舐他的身体，温暖，灼痛而且令人心焦。手指顺着臀部的线条游移，直至大腿根，隔着柔软的布料向前戳弄了几下囊袋，然后忽然把法袍的后摆掀起来。

年轻人苍白的臀部和双腿一瞬间暴露在了空气中，伊格那司打了个寒战，紧接着，他感觉到有一个冰凉而坚硬的东西抵在自己没有任何遮掩的穴口，回头去看却被一只同样冰凉的手蒙住了眼睛。

法师没有解释，在一片漆黑中，伊格那司只听到一声轻微的笑声。随着疼痛，穴口被一点点的撑开，然后异物进入了肠道。他习惯于疼痛，然而这种异物进入身体的古怪和羞耻的感觉还是令年轻人下意识地缩紧了穴口，这令法师皱了皱眉头，他不轻不重地拍了一下弟子的臀部，"放松。"

伊格那司吸了口气，努力将肌肉放松下来，法师缓缓地推进着，这是一根两指粗的棍棒状物体，它略微向外突出的顶端以一种坚定的力度碾过内壁，热度渐渐从年轻法师的身体中升起，他短促地喘息着，在漫长的黑暗中感到一阵恐慌，以及压过它的对于欢好的渴求。

"好了。"

法师将他向前推去，伊格那司踉跄了一下，稳住了身体，同时不由自主地呻吟了一声。那东西塞得很深，几乎是他动一下身体，就会感受到摩擦和撞击带来的强烈刺激。他回过头去，法师已经走远，在石室另一端的一张椅子上坐下，"过来。"

知道这意味着什么，年轻人的喉结滚动了一下，然而最终他还是顺从地迈开步子。他很小心，尽量放慢自己的动作，然而后穴中的物体仍然随着走动晃动着，快感冲击着他的精神。他颤抖着放下脚尖然后移动重心，有时一步甚至只前进了半掌的距离，伴随着无法控制的喘息。他在无意识中绷直了肩膀，骨骼的线条在法袍下清晰地凸显出来，在柔和晕染开的情欲的嫣红的映衬下显得格外锋利。

这是他犯的第一个错误—纵然缓步走动能够降低刺激的强度，却使得这短短的数十尺距离变为漫长的艰途。地面越来越像是远在一里以外而不是在他的脚下，伊格那司跌跌撞撞地走着，异物已经被润湿，在他走动时与内壁分合发出滑腻的水声，清液从穴口中溢出，顺着大腿流下，甚至沾湿了法袍。席卷全身的刺激像是一条绳子，紧紧地勒在他的脖子上，他不得不抓着自己的领口，感觉几乎喘不过来气。

可以理解地，下一刻他跌倒了，膝盖重重地磕到了大理石的地面，疼痛让年轻法师清醒了一瞬，他撑住地面想要站起来，却因为跌倒时一下进得更深、并且正好抵在敏感之处的东西而失败了，他又尝试了几次，每次都会因为突如其来的刺激而抑制不住地跌下来，并且因为冲击而呻吟出声。

他的性器早已涨得难受，在这样的快感之下几乎就要释放，然而突如其来的疼痛阻止了他，伊格那司抬起头，法师低沉的声音稍微唤回了他的理智。

"爬过来。"

年轻法师抬起臀部，依次移动自己的手和膝盖，这是比走路还要难堪的经历，几乎每移动一寸，他就要停下来大口喘气，法袍的内里也同时摩擦着已经立起的敏感前端，然而只要他稍稍停久一些，看不见的鞭子就会抽到他的臀部、大腿或是性器上。汗珠沾湿了睫毛，他甚至不太能睁开眼睛，视野在一片模糊，只有法师在远方的身影显得尤为的威严和冷酷。

当他终于来到老师面前时，几乎已经全身颤抖、无法自持。法师弯下腰，捧起他的脸，用手指缓缓梳理他被汗水打湿的散乱长发。这双眼睛，在这时居然并不显得特别的冷酷，反而带了一丝极为少见的真正的笑意。

"你做的很好。"

法师轻轻松松把弟子整个人从地上横抱了起来，撩开袍子，让他坐到自己腿上。他从伊格那司的穴口中把异物抽了出来—那是一个塞着塞子的试管—代之以自己的性器。与试管不同，人类的肉体是炙热而有触感的，年轻人倚在老师的肩上，已经没有力气再绷紧腰腹，法师有力的手带着他起落，除了呻吟和喘息，他几乎发不出任何声音。

7.

伊格那司侍立在法师身侧，站在他们前方的是一个提夫林，有着突出的下颚和暴出嘴唇的獠牙，看起来比起人类更像是某种野兽，他的举止倒是很恭敬，只可惜脸上的表情不是。

法师倚靠在椅背上，手搭在膝盖上，宝石的反光在幽暗的室内十分明显。他不耐烦地转动着戒指，对于一个法师来说，这样的行为可能意味着攻击的前兆—然而提夫林没有给出任何反应，或者是任何显露给他看的反应。

"主人还让我带一句话给您—您低估了自己，也低估了他。"

伊格那司在袖子里做出手势，一个咒语蓄势待发，然而比他更快的是法师。提夫林已经有六尺高了，但法师大步走到他身边的时候，使者惊讶地发现，对方比他还高半头，而且被他的视线所笼罩的时候，他甚至以为自己被什么深渊魔兽盯上了—当然，是恐惧之下的幻觉。

对于一个施法者而言，这样的距离是很危险的，特别是面对一个盗贼，但在他能够动作以前，使者就为自己的轻率付出了致命的代价。法师甚至没有使用任何强大、精妙的咒语，而只是简简单单地一拳砸在了提夫林脸上，鲜血爆开，在冲击力之下，尸体被抛到空中，然后像一块石头一样砸到了地上，发出沉闷的响声。

伊格那司敬畏地看着，及时止住了自己脱口而出的问询。

法师走到提夫林面前看了看，猛地转身走开。伊格那司谨慎地保持一段距离跟了上去，没有收拾那具污染了地板的尸体。他们穿过很多扇密门，最后来到了法师存放战斗装备的小室。

"老师，您是要…出去吗？"

法师望了他一眼。年轻的法师苍白了面孔，但没有请求宽恕。他被老师粗暴地拉近，遍布着各式伤痕的手指擦过他的脸颊和下巴，最后落到他的颈部，收紧。窒息感很快挟裹了他，伊格那司费力地睁着眼睛，迎上法师看不出感情的眼神。

在他失去意识以前，空气重新又随着手掌的离开而灌入他的肺部。伊格那司咳嗽着，感到生理性的眼泪从眼角溢出，润湿了脸颊。当法师拭去他的泪水的时候，他亲吻了老师的手指表示自己的感激。年长者意味不明地笑了一声，然后消失在传送法术的光芒之中，只留下一句"看好这里"。

8.

伊格那司从噩梦中醒来。年轻的法师抬起袖子擦了擦额头，起身开始检查各处的防护法术。法师的居所幽深而又昏暗，伊格那司拿着烛台行走着，不知从何处吹来的风穿过他单薄的长袍，将寒意撒播到身体上。夜晚的走廊中，只有他一个人的脚步声在回荡，两侧的石像和浮雕面无表情地发出凝视，像是在审视他内心的想法。

伊格那司第一次做噩梦是在很小的时候，他梦见自己被父亲，像巢穴里司空见惯地那样由于钱财的匮乏而卖掉了，他的新主人没事儿就要打他一顿，有事儿打两顿。他的确相当于被"卖"掉了，法师没有出钱，但他的父亲为了弥补过失将他送给了现在的老师，好在这比送给什么奇怪的商人、盗贼乃至于魔鬼要好得多。当他还是法师的学徒而不是弟子的时候，他也有时会梦到自己因为过失被杀死。但现在他有力量，也被宠爱着，这样无助的梦他已经很久没有做过了。

他现在的噩梦非常奇怪。火焰缠绕在他的身上，伏在他的脚边，如同华美的衣饰，彰显着君王的尊严，唱诵声萦绕在他的耳边，重重叠叠，空灵柔美，诉说着令人心惊的光辉场景，国度将自己展现在他面前，被灿烂的金色光芒所笼罩着，远远地传来欢声笑语，但当他走上去，火焰像是被封印的赤色巨兽，从他的身体中挣脱出来，饥渴地吞噬了这一切。当火焰褪去，他的眼前空留一片焦黑的废墟，残破的屋顶弯曲成奇怪的形状，仿佛在嘲笑他的天真，居民的尸身散落在地上，临死前的挣扎被火焰一并烧成了永久的雕像。他惊怒交加，于是火焰再一次地从他的指尖流泻而出，无视了他不甘的吼声，将废墟焚烧殆尽，然后占据了所有可见的空间，这时他的世界里只有火，赤色、金色、青色、白色的炎火舞动跳跃，彼此纠缠，无边无际—奇妙的是，令人感觉像是在深海之中。优美的唱诵声仍然回荡在他的耳边，最开始的时候，他只感觉到恶心，渐渐地却发现自己竟然挑起了嘴角，最后疯狂地大笑起来，火焰从他的眼耳口鼻穿过，灼烧了他的皮肉，将他融化在热度中，他却只感觉到了异常明亮的愉悦，像是自己也变成了一道光，一团火，只有温度与光线的旋律，失去了所有人类的情感，看到亲友面孔，他只会好奇地上前蹭蹭，然后将他们湮灭在自己的怀抱里。

他不理解自己为什么会做这样的梦，只是本能地感到了恐惧。

他走近最后一处节点，法阵的光芒柔和地闪烁着，然而一阵隐隐的不安浮上心头，伊格那司又仔细地查看了那个法阵，发现它似乎有被修改过的痕迹，至于时间，应该是一天以内。

他立刻戒备起来。当印记城夜晚报时的钟声响起的时候，战斗打响了。

最开始的敌人很好对付，可能是被用来探路的，但是随着提夫林、甚至低阶恶魔的出现，他开始感觉到吃力。当他最后被一个恶魔的爪子钉在地上时，也只是过了几刻钟而已。

这个房间的地板已经被污浊而粘稠的黑色血液所覆盖，浸透了他的法袍和散落开的长发，年轻的法师偏过头，感觉那种属于外层位面的腥臭气息甚至比穿过他锁骨的利爪还要令人难以忍受。恶魔在撕裂了他的筋腱、确保他不会再次施法之后停住了手，饶有兴趣地盯着他。

伊格那司舔了舔唇上流出的血，刚才为了忍住呻吟，他咬得十分用力，现在一点嫣红随着他的动作在嘴唇上涂抹开，在此时这种惨况之下，竟然显出几分艳丽来。"你想要什么？"

他知道这样自己会在谈话上处于下风，但处于下风总比完全被动好。

"你是他的学徒？"

"我是他的弟子。"伊格那司冷冷地说。

"真有趣，他居然会收一个弟子。我是说，我以为，像他那样的人，不是把弟子折磨死，就是被弟子捅死呢。"

伊格那司没有说话。

"怎么啦？"恶魔和蔼可亲地问，"可能你对你的老师缺乏了解？"

"比你了解的多。"

恶魔不轻不重地划开了他的法袍，"至少要对打败你的人表示一下尊敬啊，小学徒。"它顿了一下，"虽然你声称，好吧，你是他的弟子，但我看这可未必是什么幸运的事，我是说，虽然他是个值得诅咒的好法师，但比起人类来说，他和我们倒是更合得来呢。"

它的爪子在他身上移动着，似乎在思考哪里适合下手，"不过毕竟他那么忙，还是有不小的可能忘掉你的。"

法师很忙。这一点伊格那司知道。并不是一种实质上的忙碌，而是精神上的不得安宁。他并不知道压在法师身上的重负是什么，只是单纯地期望自己能够为他分担一点…即使法师并不会允许他这样越界。

"我很好奇他为什么收你做弟子，也很好奇你为什么对他这样死心塌地。"

它似乎放弃了寻找，把爪子搭到了他的脑袋上，念诵起古怪的音节，伊格那司浑身一颤，一阵难以言喻的恶心袭来，他昏了过去。

他醒来的时候，室内仍然是原来的样子，无从判断时间已经过去了多久，恶魔已经搬了一把椅子坐到旁边，俯视着他。

"哎呀，想知道我发现了什么吗？"

伊格那司并不想知道，他了解恶魔这种生物—从他们嘴里说出的言语是刀子、毒蛇和脓液，只要你听了—甚至不需要你相信，就有很大的可能会成为恶魔的俘虏，毕竟在诡计多端方面，恶魔比起魔鬼也不遑多让，但由于法术的原因他无法移动自己的身体，也无法开口反对。

"你的情感…很有趣。"恶魔托着下巴说，"我平常喜欢用激将法，但我这次决定说点实在的，因为连我也编不出更加奇特的说法了。这该说是…驯化吗？就像是人类驯化动物一样，首先，要抓到它，用惩罚让它懂得畏惧，然后再给它一点甜头，让它对此感恩戴德，至少也是心绪难平，慢慢的，野兽就会变成家畜。我是听说过我的一些同僚喜欢这样驯化一些好人的—善神牧师或者圣骑士之类的。"

"原来人类之中也有人拥有这样卓绝的技巧。还是说你对疼痛的知觉和常人不同？"

随着这句话，恶魔本来在空中摇摆着的尾巴抽了过来。

疼痛。在伊格那司能够做出反应之前，这种知觉占据了他的整个头脑，这是某种魔法效果吗？他模模糊糊地想，然后惊惧地发现自己无法回忆起任何知识、更无法思考，思绪被切割成片，夹在它们之中的是各种碎片，情感和记忆的碎片：他感受到曾经被老师所惩罚时的痛苦；他看到自己躺在实验台上，胸口鲜血淋漓；他看到自己跪在地上挥动鞭子，将脊背抽打得皮开肉绽；看到自己的手被按到炭火上；看到自己跌倒在地上，怪物高兴地扑上来，啃咬着他的小腿。

是的，他不是不痛苦的。伊格那司闭上眼睛，绝望地想。

"我现在所施加给你的，和他施加给你的，有区别吗？我看到了你的痛苦，它如此鲜明，如同火焰一样在你的身上燃烧，不仅如此，你还很恐惧和无助，就像是火焰上镶的金边，真是美丽。啊，忘了问你的回答了，我想这也不是很重要。"

"你居然还为他献出了身体，唔，我以为你们法师都比较理智，他是为了方便才找了你做床伴，你又是为了什么呢？真是值得玩味啊。"

10.

局势的转变是在瞬间发生的。

或者说，在一个时间停止内发生的。

光芒在房间内炸开的时候，伊格那司残存的理智让他迅速地闭上了眼，然而那一瞬间的暴露仍然在他的视野中留下了深紫色的焰形。熟悉的脚步声由远及近，在一片由不知从何位面而来的生物的低沉吼声、魔鬼的嚎叫以及密集能量冲击空气的声音混合而成的噪声中，依然清晰可闻。

老师。伊格那司张了张口，然而话语像被什么东西堵在喉咙里，最后逸出的只有嘲讽般的哑音。

年轻的法师睁开眼睛，面前的景象因为刺激性的泪水而模糊，但他仍能看到法术的光辉像是华贵的烟火一样从每一个角落升起，偶尔能从中瞥见角和覆盖着鳞的皮肤。法师高大的身影立在他身前，宽阔的袖子在风中摇摆，咒语的力量像是激流一般被他的手臂所驱赶，余波击打在墙壁上，激发出防护法阵繁密的暗色花纹，又将它们撕成碎片。

魔鬼最后留下的是尖锐的嘲笑声，法师皱了皱眉，猛地一握拳，异界生物的身体炸开，血肉溅落在污浊不堪的地板上。

他不再看那滩尸体，转身俯视着伊格那司："能动吗？"

"能的，老师。"伊格那司低垂着眼帘，避开法师的视线，强撑着爬起来。刚刚被折磨过的身体软弱无力，还没有等站起，他就摔倒了，膝盖重重地磕到地板，发出沉闷的响声。

法师毫不动容地看着这一幕，当伊格那司双手撑在身侧，想要再一次起身的时候，突然一脚踩上了弟子的后背。这一脚踩得很重，鲜血从年轻法师的额头流下，顺着鼻尖滴落到嘴唇上，强烈的眩晕感攫住了他的神志，在一片黑暗中，他听到法师这么问，声音仿佛从深渊传来："它是不是对你说了些什么？"

"…是的，老师。"

伊格那司感觉自己仿佛分成了两个人，其中一个窒息在无形的漩涡中，被狂舞的情绪的触手所勒紧，激流嘶吼着将伤口撕裂；另一个则清醒地判断着局势，明智地选择了顺从。

"很好，看来你的脑子还在。"法师放松了脚上的力道，"抬起头。"

他的弟子依言抬起脸，长发向两侧散开，露出一张还未掩饰好表情的、为痛苦、不甘、绝望和挣扎所充满的面孔，然而些微的依恋与渴求跳动在深色的眸子间，如同黑夜间闪烁的星火。

老师和他的弟子对视了一会儿。法师那平日里显得虚无而冰冷的眼睛中，似乎是被映照出了什么一样，漾起了一丝光辉。好像大理石的雕像突然有了活人的气息，连本人都没有意识到的微小弧度出现在年长者的唇角，他弯腰将弟子抱了起来，穿过重重的走廊，静谧的黑暗张开双臂，用柔软的长袖包裹住了他们。

11.

火焰再次在梦中吞噬了他所爱的一切，渐渐地连他自己也吞噬。他的感情、他的意念，都不再属于他自己，掌控天地的火焰的君王，取代了他站在那里，大笑着看着所有焚烧殆尽。

伊格那司挣扎着，感觉到意识渐渐的模糊，只有绝望和慌乱的知觉显得格外清晰，无力感席卷而来，他下意识握住了拳—手指接触到了什么实物，冰凉的触感渐渐让他清醒过来，年轻的法师睁开眼睛，对上一双暗沉的瞳孔。法师坐在床边，俯身握着他的手，在黑暗中他并不能分清藏在其中的是怎样的情绪。这个时候他才感觉到疼痛，烧灼感从右手上传来，低头去看时却有另外一只手握住了他的手臂，宽大的袖子垂下来，将视线全然挡住。

"没事，睡吧。"

法师用与平常毫无二致的声线回应道，注视着弟子顺从地合眼睡去，耳后抽身离去。那曾经被年轻法师因为痛苦而紧紧握住的手上，烧灼的痕迹清晰可见，随着时间的流逝一点一点地变淡。

法力失控的原因有很多。以目前的情况来看，最有可能的是，血脉激发—火元素裔，或许是因为力量耗尽后的虚弱，或许是因为情绪上的巨大波动，但具体是哪个对于法师来说无关紧要：不过一点小事，他只要解决就好了。

12.

伊格那司最近有点受宠若惊。

就是字面上的含义。他的老师这些日子对待他未免也有些过于和颜悦色了—当然，或许也是因为年长者最近似乎更忙了一些，没有时间浪费在惩罚他身上。他尤其在意他的手，无论是平常还是做爱的时候，这令伊格那司隐隐有些不好的念头—比如说，他听说过一个热爱收藏各类好看的手的魅魔—不过毕竟也是瞎想而已。他们一起过夜的时候多了起来，即使入睡前和早上起来的时候法师都不在，倘若伊格那司半夜醒来，就能看到年长者躺在自己身边，或是撑起身体看着他的脸。

这样的日子一直持续到了有一天，法师将他叫过来，详细地交待了各类事务的处理方法后说自己要出一趟远门。伊格那司张了张口，最后还是没有问出来。像是知道他的不安，法师难得回身看了他一眼，语调和缓地说："别怕，看好这里。"

然而他再也没有回来。

后来又发生了很多事情。伊格那司搬出法师的居所，有了新的情人，那是个一派天真又放浪的女人，他们的关系很令人满意；他也有了自己的研究方向和进展，唯一令人苦恼的，大概就是越发严重的噩梦，而这种噩梦甚至侵入了他的生活，有时即使在清醒的时候，他也能感到那种焚烧一切的冲动和…随着灾难般的想象而来的愉悦感。

但至少目前，他的生活都在向着好的方向发展。他有能力做自己生活的主宰，过去的日子已经过去了，他不再需要一个老师，一个控制者了，不是吗？

13

我的情人是个伟大的男人。

或者即将成为伟大的男人。他出身于巢穴，却能够凭借天赋成为传奇法师的弟子，以不到三十岁的年纪建立自己的事业。他有时候会有点暴躁，但施法者都多多少少有点神经质，我可以接受，何况他是个如此杰出的施法者。

但有的时候，我会感觉我们之间有着很遥远的距离，即使刚刚结束一场欢爱、倚靠在他的怀中的时候。或许是因为我表现得太过纯真—我知道他喜欢我这幅样子，即使我的本性并不如此—而他又想得太多，或许是因为他的过去，有我所不能触及的部分。他从不和我一起过夜，因此我也没有机会从梦话中听到什么端倪。

即使我自觉爱他比他爱我要多出很多，但我明白，对我这样的女人来说，他能够付出真实的感情，已经是太过幸运的事情了。每天醒来时我都要感谢诸神的恩典。即使有一天他失去一切，我也会跟在他身边；如果他死去，我也会追随他而去。

我不愿意去想这些可能，但是出于女人的第六感，或者是巢穴中锻炼出的直觉，总有些不安。

—就好像他将要在我眼前燃烧殆尽一般。

番外

无名氏到底出于什么原因将那个法师带回来，已经不得而知。或许是因为同情，或许是因为有利可图，或许单纯地只是因为好奇。

在信念即力量的外层位面，这个法师才能够在火焰烧灼的岁月中保下自己的性命，即使他的神志已经不太清醒了。大多数时候—不需要战斗的时候，他常常会陷入一种类似于出神的状态，抱着自己的膝盖漂浮在空中。说"类似"是因为没人能够从那张被烧焦的面孔中准确地读出什么神色，但是，这个时候队友们如果呼唤他，往往得不到回应—得到更糟，因为那回应是高热与烈焰。无名氏有时不得不呵斥住法师，阻止惨剧的发生。奇妙地，伊格那司居然会听从他的话，即使这敌意也会指向他无名氏但留下的只有能很快康复的烧伤。在战斗中，法师则自由而愉快地展示他的力量与技艺，火焰就像是他身体的一部分，能够轻轻松松地带走敌人的性命。

一个危险的同伴，但反正他们这支队伍的组成已经够奇怪了—语出莫提。阿娜有时候会好奇地观察伊格那司，但因为几次差点被伤到，也不大敢去撩拨他。无名氏则是一如既往的沉默，不知道在想什么。他和法师是旧时相识这件事其他两人都一清二楚，只是不知道那是怎样的关系—可能不太好吧，毕竟无名氏并没有表现出什么特殊的情绪，但那或许是因为他一贯不把神色表现在脸上；他就像是驯养着大型野兽的牧者，这野兽听从他的命令，摧毁他目光所望的东西，但随时随地地都可能挣脱绳子反咬一口。只是有时候，莫提隐隐地能从他的语气中感觉到一种歉疚。

法师的情绪更难猜测。他似乎对无名氏格外地在意，如果阿娜和对方离得太近了，甚至会发出嘶嘶的声音警告她，但他自己却像是被什么东西阻碍了一样不愿意靠近无名氏，四人一起行动的时候，他总是在最末、离无名氏最远的位置，远超出安全的需要。无名氏和他的对话也总是很快就会被迫结束，不知道是他不想多谈还是只是单纯地不适应用言语来交流。出于怨恨？出于骄傲？真相只有法师本人知道，或许连他自己也不知道。

漫长的旅程最终迎来了结束。莫提不知道无名氏最终变成了什么样子，但毫无疑问，是在另一个层次上的存在，这个永生不死的男人即将奔赴血战的战场，在那里耗费无尽的岁月。弥尔顿和阿娜回到了印记城，站在熟悉的浸没在尘雾中的简陋街道之间，静默相对。他们没有再见到法师，想来是发生了什么别的事情，只为当事人所知、旁人无从涉入的事情，而故事落下帷幕，万事尘埃落定。


End file.
